Datin, Hatin and Overprotective Brothers
by i-wanna-sparkle
Summary: Ginny hates harry after he laughs and rejects her. when she comes back in her 6th year lookin great she gets alot of attention. what happens when harry decides he wants he back? and who else has their eye on Ginny?
1. Wow!

Hey! It's Me again! hope you like this story!

Will try to put more up soon... If i get over 5 reviews!

Rate + review. thnx xxxxxxxx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these Characters, settings or anything else... they all belong to J. :(

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran the brush through my long red hair quickly; I didn't want to waste time today. It was my older brothers first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I slipped on some boring, plain clothes and jogged down the stairs skipping each second one. This was the most exciting thing that would happen some time for me; young Ginny Weasley.

I entered the kitchen and noted that Fred and George had not yet come downstairs to the stuffy kitchen. We are a pure blood family but according to the traditional Pure-blood families, we're blood traitors. We're associated with Muggles.

I walked over to her Mum and gave her a hug before grabbing two of the muffins and sitting down to eat. Just minutes later Fred and George came down, practically dragging Ron who looked a bit green.

I have a large family; there are my parents, Molly and Author, there is Bill and Charlie my oldest brothers who have both left Hogwarts and only came to see the family at special occasions. Next there is Percy, he is a pompous prat half the time and is nearly finished Hogwarts therefore in his room studying. There are Fred and George who are two years ahead of Ron. They're twins, practical jokers and at that moment telling Ron how horribly hard Hogwarts would be. The brother closest to my age is Ron who is just the year above me.

Mum glanced up at the clock and gasped. She grabbed Dad and they grabbed Percy, Fred, George and Ron's trunks and put them in the car. We had an hour trip but as I was bouncing up and down in my seat, it didn't seem to take long. We all clambered out of the car. Dad helped the boys with their trunks and Mum took my hand and led us all to platform 9 ¾!

While the boys ran through the barrier, I stood on and watched in envy. All my life I had waited to go to Hogwarts. Just before Ron went through, a boy with jet black hair came up to us and asked how to get in. he was sort of cute, but I felt like I was in love. I shook myself and followed Ron, the boy and Mum through to the Hogwarts Express.

That was the first time I saw Harry Potter. For over three years I felt in love with him. By the time I was in my fifth year I was finally over him. I was over him in all of a sudden. I put myself on the line and when I told him to his face that I thought I loved him, he just laughed and with a smile walked away.

I'm now in my sixth year and I don't like Harry. I don't want to get hurt by him but there is a part of me that wants him to want me just so I can shoot him down. Over the last few years I've grown up a lot. I haven't dated before, haven't kissed anyone or anything else. I want to stop being known as _Weasley_ and for people to actually know me as Ginny.

Fred and George finished Hogwarts a few years ago and they opened up a joke shop on Diagon Alley. Business has been booming and I got a summer job there. I worked heaps and really hard. I got good pay and free products. In my trunk for school this year, I had a bunch of good clothes, cool products and then of course all of my school stuff.

When we get to the train station, I'm wearing pale skinny-leg jeans, black flats, black deep scoop-neck singlet with a white one under it and a white belt over the top and a dark grey and pink hoodie. I did my hair with a few streaks and in a bob. I had been trying to get Tonks to teach me that funny thing she does with her hair. I'm not natural like her but I can manage small things like streaks.

I gave Mum a hug and kissed Dad on the cheek before climbing onto the train with my trunk. I was having a bit of difficulty with pulling it up the last step when I heard someone ask if I wanted any help. I spun around to face the unknown person, hitting them in the head with my hair. It was a boy in Har… in Ron's year. I think his name is Zambini or something. He's in Slytherin and I have a feeling that Ron was complaining about him being one of Draco Malfoy's friends.

I smile flirtatiously and nod. I step aside and he lifts my trunk out straight away.

"Here you go." He smiles at me, although it may have been a smirk. It was as if he was debating which to pick but couldn't decide in time. He winks at me then goes and walks in the opposite direction. I walk up the carriages until I find one with people that I find bearable in it. I smile, put my trunk on the rack, sit down and turn to face everyone.

I turn around to find Seamus, Dean, Neville and some other boy I can't remember the name of staring back at me incredulously.

"What?!" I query them.

"Ginny?" Asks Dean. I nod "Wow! You've changed a bit!" I raise an eyebrow, but notice that all of them are nodding in agreement.

"Um, is there a reason that everyone is staring at me?" I ask.

"Only 'cuz you've grown up so much! So much more beautiful…" Seamus trails off.

I bend down and get my trunk, deciding that it is just a little to awkward here for me. I leave the compartment and go to look for Hermione. In the hallway, I can still hear the boys in the cabin.

"She looks good aye!?" asks one.

"Pfft. Good? Try hot!"

"When did she get so tall?" asks Neville. I roll my eyes and walk down the hallway again when I trip and crash into none other then Draco Malfoy. He spins on his heel to face me about to spit out an insult. He stops and looks at me in surprise.

"Weasley?" I nod. I can't help but wonder how many times this will happen today.

"Well… the summer did you good I can see." He said. I can feel my cheeks gather a slight tinge.

"Don't admire what isn't yours." I say. He leans in and I step back but I'm stuck against a wall. He is extremely close, so close that I can feel our bodies touch.

"Who says it won't be mine?" I can feel him smirk into my ear.

"Work for what you want Malfoy" I whisper back before sliding under the arm that is propping him up. I pull my trunk into the cabin where I saw 'Mione. I put my trunk down and grin at them. I see Ron and hug him, then I hug 'Mione and then I sit down, leaving Harry to himself over in the corner.

"Gawd! Harry, I know I'm bwootiful, but must you stare? You had your chance, you just laughed." I glared at him as I caught him staring at me. Ron looked surprised but said nothing. The boys started to talk about quiditch, but every now and then Harry would steal glances over in my direction.

"Ok! Boys, close your eyes or leave!" I demand.

"Erm… Why?" asks Ron.

"So I can fly to the moon. Why do you think you dope! 'Mione and me are going to get into our robes!" their eyes widen in what I hope is only surprise. They both hurriedly shut their eyes as they see us kicking off our shoes. I laugh and 'Mione closes the shutters. She quickly casts a spell or something like it so we can tell if someone is looking.

Honestly I wasn't bothered, I mean, Ron is my brother and it's not really much new. But just in case. I can't find my school top and I figure that I must have left it in the other cabin. So I pull a measly singlet that is half see-through over my black bra and peek outside. I can't see anything because the lights are off. I had my cloak thing over the top and I pulled it around me as I sprinted to the other cabin. I walked in, grabbed my top and walked back. Through the windows of some of the cabins I could see boys watching me as I passed.

I jogged into our cabin and threw my cloak on the ground. I quickly pulled the tight fitting school top on before I noticed that Harry was looking. I put on my jumper and glared at him. Just before I sit down I reach over to him, get fairly close and then… SLAP!!!!! I slapped his cheek extremely hard and he cried out in pain while Ron glared at him. At that same time, the train was pulling up at Hogwarts.

And so a new school year begins…

Hope you liked it.

Remember, i won't put up a new chapter until i get at least 5 reviews!!!!!

bye!! xxx


	2. Kiss Kiss!

**Well, in less then a day i get 5 reviews, 9 story alerts and 4 Favourite story alerts!! Yay! thanks so much! *hugs reviewers*(i would give you chocolate, but if i had any... i would be eatin it)**

destiny-orion-black- **thnks! i hope so! enjoy this chapter! xx**  
lol95- **o well, good to know! :) ~xox~  
**thngsunvrmention- **dam right! she should have a lot of practice with all those brothers! ~x~  
**Dracoginnylover24- **fingers crossed it turns out well. oo  
**littlemissweaslette- **thanks! x looks like you don't need to. xx**

**disclaimer- not mine. j.k's**

**everyone else thnks, rate, review, enjoy!!xx**

I walk into the Great Hall behind Hermione, Luna, Lavender, and one of my friends that I share a room with Denae. I pause just inside the doorway and look around. Luna heads to the Ravenclaw table and Mione and Lavender walk to the Gryffindor table. Denae and I just scan the table for the rest of our friends.

At last I spot them. I grab Denae's arm and pull her behind me. On the way we passed a few guys who waggled their eye brows before we sit down with our other roommates. Denae is tanned, tall, brown eyes and has dark hair with blonde streaks. There is Sarah who is just a bit shorter then everyone else, she has fairly bright blond hair, is a flirt, had greenish eyes and loves to have fun. Next is Kaili, she is the smartest out of us, also has blond hair and is tall and tanned. All in all, our entire group is small but awesome.

The feast was fun and we talked most of the time except when Dumbledore made his short speech and when all of the food vanishes and we all clap. Quickly the chatter grows as we all start to exit the hall. Sare and Nae leave before Li and me. We leave, but decide to explore the castle. I found the Marauders Map in Fred and Georges room years ago and they told me how to use it. Since then and before they gave it to Harry, I memorised it.

Li and me laughed and followed a group of Slytherins towards their common room. When they open the door we slip behind a curtain. For a few minutes we stood there stifling giggles before walking out to the secret passageway just a few metres away. Li pulled the green curtain out of the way and we started down the hallway. We walked only a few steps when we realise that we aren't the only ones in here. My eyes lock in on Harry snogging Cho Chang. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot. Harry jumped back in surprise and glanced at me blushing deeply.

Li's eyes opened in horror. She was the closest to me out of my friends and had known me the longest, so she knew all about what I felt for Harry. All the hate and all of what used to be love. I roll my eyes as I see Chang attempting to fix up her uniform and failing. Her hair is still all messed up and her buttons on the shirt she is wearing are done up but are in the wrong holes. And as for Harry, well his fly is undone and he has his top off.

"Terribly sorry to ruin this moment for you both. Although, I'm sure neither of you are losin time. We'll be going!" I tell them chirpily.

"Ginny! I can explain!" Harry calls. I look at him puzzled. Then it dawned on me, he probably still thought that I liked him!

**Harry POV**

Cho and I met up after the dinner feast. I have the map and can tell where she is. I run to one of the passageways that are near the Slytherin dorms. Almost at the same time Cho arrived. She looks great. Not as good as Ginny… No! I can't think about that! I'm the one who rejected her! I turn my focus back to Cho.

We have been at it for only ten minutes. My wand and the map are on the floor next to my top. I think I can hear footsteps. Cho must have been thinking the same thing as me as she hurried to make herself presentable.

Around the corner appears Ginny and one of her friends. I'm surprised and it must have shown on my face as she held a slightly bewildered and humorous expression in her eyes. I think she still likes me, as she did one confess her love for me. Shame I didn't believe her. This year she's turned out looking great! Taller, layered dark red hair, long legs, more shaped. The list goes on. I reckon I'll ask her out soon as Cho and I are over.

"Terribly sorry to ruin this moment for you both. Although, I'm sure neither of you are losin time. We'll be going!" Ginny Chirps at us.

"Ginny! I can explain!" I call in desperation.

"Whatever for Harry? We're just going to go and to leave you two to it!" she smirks.

"Erm… right. Sorry?" I ask, unsure whether or not it's a good idea. She grins.

"No problem! Bye!"

Her and her friend turn to leave and start to walk away seductively swaying their hips.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yeaaah?"

"your fly's undone!" She flicks her hair and with that, she is off.

I brush Cho off and walk back to the dorm.

**Ginny POV**

I kicked the map from under Harry's feet while he wasn't paying full attention. It is good to see it again. I'm now back in the Gryffindor dorm about to get ready for bed. I go into my room and put on my pyjamas. They consist of short shorts and a tight-fitting singlet. Seeing as it is still warm in the castle, I decide to go for a short stroll.

I walked through the main part and out of the picture of the fat lady. I walk down one of the many secret passageways. I become aware that there is someone walking behind me.

"Hello?" I call out.

"Hey Ginny. How are you?" I relax. It's just Dean.

""Oh! Hey Dean! Sorry, you scared me for a second there." I smiled.

"Well, terribly sorry about that." He replies.

"what are you doin' out here so late?" I question.

"Not much. Just looking for someone interesting to talk to."

"I assume that means me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"you got it!" he nods

"See ya Cho!" I hear someone call. It can only be Harry. He sounds like he is coming in this direction. I spin back to Dean.

"Kiss me." I demand. He seems to have no objections as he leans in. He wraps his arms around my waist as we stand there, now kissing. What a funny way to have my first kiss! His lips are warm and soft, and he seems like he's a fairly good kisser. Not that I have had any experience.

I slightly part my lips and deepen the kiss. I am leaning against the cold stone wall and Dean is close. I hear footsteps then silence. I pull away from Dean and turn to glare at Harry.

"Can I help you?" I ask coldly.

"What are you doing?!" he yells. I lean up and whisper in Dean's ear.

"Go up to the common room. I'll be up soon."

"I take it that this means you'll be my girlfriend?" he asks. I kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Der." He turns away grinning and heads to the common room.

"Care to answer my question?" He asks, trying not to pay any attention to they tight clothes.

"I was kissing my boyfriend? I can't see why you of all people would have a problem with that." I glare at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you were snogging Chang. Well, a bit more then snogging actually. Also, why would you care if I'm kissing Dean? He is my boyfriend. He is nice. And, unlike you, he didn't laugh at me and reject me." I send one more glance at him then turn and leave him speechless behind me.

"I'm telling Ron…" he yells.

**you likey?? clickey the reviewey button!! xx (not updating until i get at least 10 more reviews) :P **


	3. Rumours

**Hey all!! Love all the support! thankyou all!! I'm extra excited cuz todays (30~7) my birthday!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!**

SlytherinHouseIsMyHouse: Yea! that would be awesome!! x  
Dracoginnylover24: That he does! enjoy! x  
snowfire81: Thanks! x  
xHinata Uzumakix: she doesn't actually care... i think... x  
littlemissweaslette: thanks. i mite need the luck! x  
**Fail (): **yes i read all the books. Of course he goes looking for horcruxes,  
but this is fan_fiction. _If you hate the story don't read,  
but i don't think i'm going to give up on it. sorry. :) x

**i hope the rest of you like this story. thnx xx (happy birthday to me! happy birthday to me!! :) lol)**

**Dean's POV**

I honestly cant believe I asked out Ginny. I mean, she's been our friend and no one has ever really looked at her in any other way… until this year. When I saw her walking through the common room in her pj's and she went outside, I don't even know why I followed her. I knew that Seamus had his eye on her and I think even Neville had a crush on her, so that probably meant that if I didn't, one of the others would have followed.

It's only been a few days and Ginny and I have been going out, although, we both have heaps of homework and every time neither of us have any she's always asleep. I just finished DADA. It's ok this year, we have a decent teacher who actually teaches us about defensive magic, magical animals and all the rest of it. Professor Packle but we all call him Prof. Cackle cuz he laughs all the time.

I walked out of the class behind Harry and Ron. I heard then talking about Ginny.

"Ron, I swear I saw them making out a few nights ago!" Ron turned a little red with anger before answering.

"As if! That might be something Malfoy would do, but Ginny isn't that cheap!"

"But they were. Really, if I hadn't walked in when I did who knows where it would have gone."

"Who was she with?" Harry leant in and whispered.

"Dean."

**Hermione POV**

Ever since I told Ginny just to ignore Harry, I'm not quite sure that it is the best advice. It's typical that after Ginny gets over Harry when he breaks her heart that she comes back the next year all grown up and beautiful. It drives me crazy as she is seemingly oblivious to all of the eyes following her.

When Dean asked her out I was so relieved that she said yes. It should keep her out of trouble for a few weeks at least. I honestly don't know which is worse, Harry bagging out any guy she talks to or who even looks at her, or the way he stares at her with lust when he thinks no one is looking.

This morning when I check the notice board, there is a list of activities that will be happening throughout the year. There are a few Hogsmead trips, a ball, and a sort of holiday thing for any sixth and seventh years who want to go. It sounds like fun.

I sit in m favourite seat next to the fire to take advantage of the early morning peace when a very mad Ron comes charging downstairs followed by a very smug looking Harry.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Where is he?" Ron bellows.

"Erm… who?"

"That git who thinks he can do that to my sister! That's who!" he yells. By this time there are a fair few people standing around, eyes wide with excitement.

"Ron! Just calm down! Who did what to Ginny?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Well, last night Harry walked in on Ginny and, and _him_ wearing next-to-nothing in one of the prefect bathrooms!" Ron glared around.

"Well Ron, most people don't go into the bath fully clothed, I'm assuming _him_ is Dean. Also I know for a fact that isn't true!" I roll my eyes at him. His anger seems to pause for a moment.

"What do you mean it isn't true?" he asks sounding genuinely curious.

"Well, for one, Dean was with Seamus and they were out with some of their friends, and secondly Ginny was up here with me last night. I was helping her with a potions paper due today! So please don't believe everything you here.' I tell him calmly. He nods then turns to leave. All the way up the stairs you heard him and Harry talking, Harry saying that it must have just been two other people in there.

**Ginny POV ( a week later)**

Yesterday Dean asked me to go to Hogsmead with him as a date. I accepted and ran to find the girls to tell me what to wear. While Sare is picking out the perfect outfit, the other girls are figuring out what to do with hair and make-up. Over the last week, Ron Has glared a lot and yelled a few times. I don't know what he's on about, but Mione thinks that Harry has been telling him stuff.

A few hours later Dean and I are in line to go to Hogsmead we are holding hands and I can feel someone glaring daggers at us. I turn around expecting to find Harry doing the glaring, but to my complete surprise it is actually Malfoy. When he notices I caught him glaring he sheepishly looks away, but a second later he turned back to face me with that cold smirk of his on his face.

Dean pulls on my hand and we walk through the gate and down the path. A few girls who pass us stop talking and give me a dirty look. This happens a few more times and I pull Dean into the Hogsmead branch of Weasley's Wizard Weases. I leave him to look at the many merchandise while I escape backstage. When I get there I burst into tears. I have no idea why everyone hates me all of a sudden.

For a moment I just sit there on the bottom stair crying, then I feel someone reach over and hug me. I look around thinking that it would either be Dean, Mione, Fred or George (my girls are clothes shopping for all of us). I am again shocked to see Malfoy. I try to lean away but he just smiles and pulls me into a hug. I give in and lean into his chest, grateful for the comfort.

He puts his arms around me as I cry. I don't ask for a reason, but then again, I don't need one. For long moments we sit there in the almost-silent back of the store. I realised that this is the side of Draco Malfoy that no one gets to see. This is the one that has emotion. This is the one I…

"Draco, why?" I ask wanting to know why he was here, why he didn't just laugh or jest. He knew that I asking more then just one question. I was asking why he glared and now why he cared.

"Ginny I…" He is cut off by Harry and Ron walking in laughing. As they catch sight of us Ron's happiness turns to anger.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Ginny?!" He yells "Are you with him as well?!" I blink in confusion.

"Wha What?" I stutter.

"is he just one more for you? Do you even have a heart?!" he yells. Fred and George run downstairs at the sound of their brother yelling.

"What is going on?!" Fred yells over Ron while George nods in agreement.

"Ask him/her" Ron and I saw at the same time. George notices that Draco is holding me and frowns.

"Is he a new addition?" he queries.

"to what?" I ask.

"how many do you have now?" Fred joins in.

"how many what?"

"have you done him as well"

"Excuse me?!" I shriek jumping up out of Draco's arms. All of my brothers and Harry glare at me and Draco.

"Will some one explain what you are all going on about?" I yell.

"you know. How many guys have you done stuff with? You're currently dating Dean yet you spent the night with Seamus in the room of requirements, you kissed Neville on the balcony as a thankyou for helping you…" George

"You were walking around holding hands with that kid from Ravenclaw in your year, you flirt with every guy in sight, you kissed Zambini and now we find you here hugging this toerag in _our_ shop! Seriously Ginny!" Fred says.

I sit down in shock shaking.

"Is that why people have been giving me the cold shoulder and looking all smug at me? And you believed it! You are my brothers and have known me for my whole life! Do you honestly think I'm some kind of, a a slut?" I whispered again close to tears.

"Yes I held hands and kissed the kid from Ravenclaw, but that was last year when I was dating him! I spent the night in room of requirements with my friends from all different houses so we could actually get together and no way with Seamus! I kissed Neville on the cheek because that was before he knew Dean and I are dating and he asked me out. I rejected him but kissed him _on the cheek_ as goodnight. I don't know what happened with Zambini but I haven't been near him since I was on the Hogwarts express and bumped into him. And Draco is not a toerag, he gave me a shoulder to cry on when I needed one. Which is more then I can say for any of you! Now who told you this?" I started yelling, but ended up talking softly.

They both look at Ron and point. "He did." We all turn to look at Ron who shrugs. "I think it was Harry" I turn and glare at Potter. If only looks could kill. He looks around avoiding eye contact. I storm up and raise a hand about to slap him. He cringes.

"Don't worry. I'm not as low as you. I cant believe you would make up that crap! Are you stalking me or something? If you ever want to go out with me you should know that that is not the best way to go about it. Why did you start those rumours? Merlin Harry, you're the toerag." I turn and walk out the back door of the shop leaving three guilty brothers and a guilty thing behind.

Draco is following me. I can hear him. I start to run up to the top of one of the snow covered hills where no one is. I sit down and stare into the distance. Draco sits down next to me and hugs me again.

He takes my hand and pulls me up. He leads me back to the actual village. I hug him goodbye with a whispered thankyou and do to find Dean. I didn't have to look far in fact, I only had to turn around. He looked hurt and annoyed.

"Thanks Ginny. Thanks a lot." He said sadly.

"Dean! He was just helping me!" I say.

"Save it Ginny. Just for the record,_ I'm _dumping _you_. Also, you look like a mess." With that he turns on heel and walks away. I walk into a shop and sit down. Sare see's my while walking past and runs over worriedly. When she reaches me she gives me a hug.

"Don't worry Gin, it'll all end up ok. It normally does. Just forget all the rumours. Besides, you're not one to use people. You're one of my best friends, and we all love you. Don't forget that." She smiles warmly and her smile is contagious. I give a small smile back.

**wow! longest chapter took shortest time to write... go figure! :) hope you enjoyed. plz plz plz plz review for my birthday?? lolz xx**


	4. JQC junior quiditch cup

**Hey all! i'm sooo sorry i haven't updated sooner!! i've been trying to get my life sorted and it's proving harder then i thought. I'll try and update at least once a week!! Plz plz plz review!!  
also, if you have time i have another harry potter story bout rose weasley. it's actually for an assignment and i need 2 no if i'm sort of on the right track. I'm also only allowed 2 pages for it :(**

**well, thanks 2 all my bwootiful reviewers!! mwa mwa!! special thnx 2 bestie lol95 for random ideas. :p**

**Disclaimer: i own none. nothing. zilch. zero. nicht!!**

When the rest of the girls find us, they dump their bags and run over and hug me. I can't believe that they did that and made such a scene. Now I feel like a baby, I mean, although I really like Dean, I would probably have lost interest after a few more weeks anyway. Probably better to let him dump me so he could still feel good about himself.

Denae orders a few bottles of butter beer. It warms us from the inside out. By the end of our second round we are a little dizzy, but that's all. We leave the Three Broomsticks and head back up to the castle. By the time we reach the main gates, I'm already grinning. We walked back up to the common room to stash what we bought, mostly lollies and stuff from Fred and Georges shop, but they all also had some dresses and clothes for that camp thing that would be on soon.

We walk into our dorm and unpack everything. They bought me a really nice black dress for the ball. For the camp thing, I didn't need anything but they still got me some shorts, singlets, swimmers and other random stuff. Ti turned out to be fun looking at what everyone bought, and most of the time I didn't even think about what happened that day.

The next day passed in a flash. Everyone had pretty much forgotten their fued with me. Instead, we all were excited about the camp which would be in two weeks. The next two weeks pass impossibly slowly, but finally it's Sunday and the next day 6th and 7th years will be going to this camp.

The camp isn't actually a camp. It's sort of like the quiditch world cup. Minus the world part. It is just a competition where the semi-finals and the finals between some of the younger teams who were working their way up to the world cup standard. There where teams from all over the world who competed, and some ex-hogwartians where competing as well (Ang, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint and some others).

The reason that we got to go and watch the game is because it is between the English team and the Hungarian team. At the camp there are tents set up for us. One side of the camp is girls while the other is boys. There are a few pools, and the whole are is surrounded by woods. We leave tomorrow and get back about a week later, or whenever the semi-finals and finals are finished.

That night, we each packed a bag of clothes and went to sleep fairly early as we would have to wake up early the next morning to get the port keys to the camping place. I cant wait!!!

The next morning I wake up when Li pokes me in the side. I stumble out of bed and look out the window. It's 6.30am, so that means that we have about an hour and a half until we have to meet in the great hall to catch our portkeys from the great hall. Outside all the grass is white with the early morning frost and the trees are dripping with dew.

We take turns in the shower and then fix up clothes, hair and make-up. I pull on skinny-leg black jeans, a simple tee-shirt, checked hoodie and yellow slip ons. We all grab our bags and run downstairs. By now, we have about half an hour until we leave!

I had pancakes for breakfast, choosing only that out of the vast range of delicious food that the house elves would have made. They would have been delicious normally, but at the moment I just felt a little sick with nervous and excitement. We got into groups of six and walked out the doors with our bags to where the lines of portkeys are.

I saw the girls looking scared, I don't think any of them had used a portkey before. They looked like they were starting to move, so I hitched my bag over my shoulder and sprinted over to them, diving on top of Sare and touching the portkey just in time for lift off.

The familiar yet uncomfortable jerk below my navel was there and in just a few seconds we are landing around the field. Most of the girls landed fairly close to each other, but me being on top was flung a little way away. Luckily I land on something a bit softer then the ground. I landed on my stomach… on top of Oliver Wood.

Over the years, Oliver grew up a lot. I first met him when he was in 4th year, Fred and George were in 2nd year and I was only 9 years old. He used to come over and hang out with Fred and George. They were some of his team from Hogwarts quiditch. He came over sometimes and they all played. I would watch from the side lines and when they left I would try and play. Sometimes Oliver would stay back and hang out with me and also teach me the rules so that when I got to Hogwarts I would be able to play fairly well and impress the captain.

I used to have a crush on him, but then I was pretty much in love with Harry. This is the first time that I've seen him in person for years! He'd grown a fair bit and instead of being the lanky boy I once knew, he is now very muscled and much better looking.

I try to climb off his chest, but the portkey left me feeling really giddy. With a thump, I crash back onto his chest. He sits up and looks confused. He helps me stand and wraps an arm around my waist for support.

"So, are you from Hogwarts? Or are you going to be a cheerleader for one of the other schools?" He asks, obviously oblivious to who I am. I think the trademark red hair would have given me away, but it is sunrise and the light makes all the colours look different.

"Well Oliver. I'm obviously from Hogwarts, I'll be cheering you guys on and my friends are over there! Bye now!" I grin and walk away leaving him standing there in shock.

"Ginny, who's that fine lookin' boy?" asks Sare.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Oliver Wood? As in _the _Oliver Wood?!" asks Li. I roll my eyes as it is a well known fact that Li has always had a soft spot for gorgeous guys with gorgeous accents.

"the one and only!" I reply. We all grin and run over to find a small tent just for the three of us. The others had already got a different tent. We run over to an empty one. It's nice, and right next to the clearing between the boys and girls camps.

We don't bother unpacking and decide to go and explore. We go and look at some of the souvenir shops. There are some really cute little random things. We don't buy anything and head back to our tent.

While we are walking back, we see where the players sleep. (competitors camp) . We laugh at all of the colours blended in together in close capacity. Some of the players, I know who they are. There is Victor Krum, Oliver, Angelina and some others that are in some of the books that Ron showed me.

As we keep on walking, I see a random piece of paper floating on the ground. I bend down and pick it up. I thought that it would be something exciting, but it's just a program. On the top it has a name, but the name is written in tiny script and we cant be bothered to try and decode it.

There probably isn't any use of it being on the ground, so Li stuffs it in her pocket and we keep walking. We get back to our tent by the clearing at about 11.00am. It is heating up a fair bit and I think some people are trying to cook lunch. In our tent, I'm the only one who can cook anything in the slightest bit eatable. It's times like now when I am actually thankful that Mum took the time and taught me decent cooking spells and even how to cook using muggle ways.

With a quick wave of my wand, and a few mutterings, we have our lunch sitting on the table infront of us. Being boring inside and fun outside, we put on our swimmers and then pulled on either a top and shorts or a dress. I have a blue bikini with a white strapless summer dress on.

We all go and sit out on some of the tables in the clearing. After lunch, we are some of the first into the pool things. The water is refreshing. At the same moment that we climb out of the pool, an announcement comes from somewhere.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The JWQ Cup semi-finals will start in an hour. Please start making your way to the stands!"

**thnks 4 reading. click review!!! i no u want to! (more reviews= faster typing!! *hint hint*) until next time!! xxxxx**

We grin at eachother and run to the tent before magically changing. When we are ready, we run all the way to the stadiums and literally sprint to get a top box. We succeed in getting one, but when we look around, we see that we are not alone.


	5. Aussies vs Pommies!

**Please take a moment silence for three people who just died in a car crash. I am righting this as we drove past. Please just think and pray for all the families who have to deal with the unexpected deaths of family members and friends each day. **

**Rest in peace forever and always. Xxxx**

**hope yooh all 3 the chapter!!! :) xoxoxoxox**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Quick recap for those who don't quite get it:

[[voldemort didn't happen]]

There is sort of a camp/ excursion for the 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts. They are going to watch the 'JWC' which is the **J**unior** W**orld** C**up. The kids aren't playing, but it is a competition of younger players who have left school, each playing for their country. (eg. Oliver and Angelina are playing for British Team). The kids are staying there to watch the semi-finals, finals and grand-finals. They will get to mingle with the teams and yes… there will be parties…

Enjoy!!! (hope it makes a bit more sense now. If you have any other questions, just ask me in a review? Ok??) xx

We stop in surprise and our mouths drop open. In the box already, is one of the teams playing. The team that is there is one of the few teams that is an all male team, they are also all gorgeous. I think that the team is from the Italian area. They are all tanned and stood tall. Even from here I can see all the large muscles under their uniforms.

They turned around surprised, and when they saw all us girls they smiled in greeting. We all froze for a moment , each of us taking in the other groups appearances. I step forward after a moment, being the first to collect my senses (probably due to the fact that I grew up with six brothers) and start to speak.

"Hi-ya, I'm Ginny Weasley! Is it ok if me and the girls sit up here for the week? It's the only top box left and we're not allowed to change seats. That sorta sucks, I mean! Not that we're in here with you, that part's good, I meant the part about us not being able to move seats. Ok, now I'm really rambling! So is it ok if we sit here?" I ask.

They all look at each other, smile and laugh. They look like a fairly young team, as though the youngest must have just finished seventh year, he could even pass as still being in his seventh year. He smiled at us and I could hear some of the girls behind me sigh.

"Well, I think we're all good with you lot sitting here. I mean, who can complain with sitting next to girls as beautiful as you lot are?" he questioned lightly but with a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"By the way, my name is Jai." I smile back at him, the tip of my tongue pressed against the back of my teeth.

"That's ok then!" I smile at him and walk over to the front of the box where they had been standing and sit down. I turn and look expectantly at the girls and when they finally stop gawking at the guys the realise and hurry over to sit around me, laughing.

Jai is still looking at me, now regarding me somewhat with amusement. I raise an eyebrow at him and he throws a wink back. The guys sit down behind us and in any spare seats the girls left. Jai somehow ended up sitting next to me. Almost out of nowhere a voice comes booming around the stand.

"Welcome to the Junior League Quiditch World Cup! Ladies and gentlemen, friends and supporters, please take your seats as we will soon be starting! The first match today is between England and Australia! There are time tables of all the games and a maps being passed out as I speak. The game will commence in an hour so teams, please get ready! Thankyou and I hope to be hearing from each and everyone! Have a good day and good luck to all our teams. Well done for making it this far! Ok, I'm actually going to go now. Bye…" the voice of the Lee ran out from one of the boxes. (yess it is the twins friend). While he was talking, paper timetables floated in and out of the rows, handing themselves out.

I grab the paper that is floating infront of me and look at it. On one side it has all the games and on the other has a map.

1: England vs Australia

2: Ireland vs Italy

3: Bulgaria vs USA

4: Pacific Islands vs Brazil

5: South America vs South Africa

*****************************

6: Semifinals

7: Finals

8: Grand Finals

Map of Grounds:

We sit and talk for a while then an almighty cheer rises up from the English Supporters as they English quiditch team zooms out onto the pitch for a quick warm up. They shot straight up then turned the pinnacle and pelted down as a circular group formation in a steep dive. They all pulled out in different directions with a while before the seeker pulled an amazing Wronski feint. They pulled up and started to circle the pitch.

They only made it halfway before they were practically blown out of the way by the Australian team followed by a huge succession of fireworks that were in the shape of some very strange animals, many people not from Australia stopped cheering and looked on in shock at the strange jumping creature.

It jump from stand to stand, each time dropping some type of merchandise. When it gets to our stand I see that it is pulling the toys and bags and other things out of a pouch on it's stomach. We all watch in as it drops things over our stand. We reach up as if to see if they were real and they were. My hands grasped around a small toy.

The toy looked the same as the large animals. It even had the pouch. Being wizard merchandise, it was bewitched to move around by itself, even though it was a stuffed toy. It looked at me, as if deciding whether or not to jump away. It seemed not to mind me as it curled up after a minute and leant into my stomach. It was truly one of the cutest things that I have seen.

Jai was looking at it suspiciously. The small creature almost raised an eyebrow at him and looked smug. I grinned affectionately at it and put an arm around it. When I looked up the Australian team was spinning in circles around each other and splitting through the English team.

When the English team woke from their shock they started to go in formation again. Seemingly only minutes after watching the daring acrobatics of the two teams Lee shouted out.

"Let the game begin!"

With those words the quaffle was thrown high up in the air. The cheers and screams rang around the stadium, every person choosing one of the teams. I felt a little stuck, I was here in English colours but I wanted to cheer for Australia. I roll my eyes at my thoughts and just start cheering.

The cheers covered up the commentary, although, it might just be that I wasn't paying any attention to it. The majority of the time Australia had the quaffle, but in end England caught the snitch. Winning by just ten points, or one goal depending on which way you look at it.

"England!" and "Hinkod!" (the English seeker) were echoing from all of the sides. I hear cheering from the English supporters and some clapping and cheering for the Australians who were now smiling at the English team. They obviously were disappointed for not winning, but at least they took losing with a smile on their face. They shook hands with the English team and congratulated them before leaving the stadium.

I look around and spot some of my fellow Hogwartians. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville where all jumping up and down. Seamus was doing some sort of a jig, dance thing. I saw Luna and some of the people around her clapping. I kept looking and saw Draco Malfoy. He was smiling and standing with some boys who I've never seen before.

He stood there, not unlike an ice statue. Blonde hair standing out, pale skin looking healthy, grey eyes looking straight at me…

**review!!!!!!!! yooh no yooh want tooo!!!!! xxx**


End file.
